A Sad Friend
by bluebellcat
Summary: Graystripe is sad and Fireheart thinks of a way to cheer him up


**A/N: Original Arc before Firestar became leader.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or the Warriors series.**

**I would like to thank Crona McNamara, ApocalyspeAmerican and BrightSun03. They have helped me so much with writing this especially BrightSun03 who has helped with the dialogue and grammer.**

Fireheart awoke suddenly from a strange and vivid dream, luckily for him the other warriors in the den weren't woken by the noise he had been making.

He looked around at the sleeping warriors in the dark den and noticed that Graystripe wasn't next to him. Normally he was, so Fireheart figured he was probably guarding the entrance to the camp. At first he thought that that couldn't be it because he and Graystripe were meant to be doing it tomorrow night, but with the mood Tigerclaw had been in he probably did it to show that he was deputy.

Fireheart slowly stood and stretched his paws and padded quietly out of the warriors den. He found Graystripe just outside the entrance of the camp. His fur was slightly bristled suggesting that he was annoyed.

"So you are on guard duty?" asked Fireheart, though he already knew the answer.

"Orders from Tigerclaw." Graystripe yawned.

"Though I wouldn't mind if he would do it in my place."

"Who? Tigerclaw?"

His friend grinned. "No mousebrain, I meant Darkstripe. It was his turn to do it though he probably talked Tigerclaw into making me do it." He sighed.

Fireheart wasn't surprised that Tigerclaw had agreed. He then realised that he and Graystripe had to get herbs the next day for Yellowfang, so his friend wouldn't be able to rest. Fireheart sat on his haunches next to him. They both stood silent. Graystripe seemed sad, so Fireheart tried to find a way to cheer him up.

At first lights in the morning, Dustpelt came to take over guarding the camp. He sat on the opposite side on the entrance, sneering at them. Fireheart and Graystripe ignored him as they got to their paws and entered the camp. They padded to the fresh-kill pile to get something to eat.

After choosing a plump vole each, they sat in the sun and silently ate. Fireheart finally thought of something that he hoped would cheer up his friend.

Soon the pair was heading out of Thunderclan camp; they had just seen Yellowfang about what herbs that they were going to be collecting.

First off they had to collect blackberry leaves, which was easy as the blackberry bushes grew everywhere. Then some cobwebs which took a bit longer, they kept accidently walking through them.

"I really wish Yellowfang didn't need more cobwebs, I'm tired of walking through the ones I don't notice are there" Graystripe complained as he walked through another cobweb.

"I agree but complaining about it won't make collecting enough any easier Graystripe" Fireheart cheerfully replied before carefully removing a cobweb from some ferns.

"I know but it makes it less boring" Was Graystripe's reply as he walked carefully around some trees and logs trying to spot more cobwebs. After about hour of searching and walking through numerous cobwebs they finally had enough and headed back to the camp.

Next after they had given the herbs and cobwebs to Yellowfang, they headed off to twoleg place to collect chamomile and catmint. Graystripe wasn't annoyed at Tigerclaw anymore; he was just upset that he couldn't do anything about how they were treated by Tigerclaw and that he wouldn't be able to see Silverstream for a few days.

Fireheart was just waiting for the right time to put his plan into action, by now he was sure that it would cheer up his friend.

They reached Twoleg place and Fireheart lead the way towards the patch of catmint he knew about, it was obvious that they would have to take that back before they got the chamomile but he didn't mind.

After they gave Yellowfang the catmint they headed back towards Twoleg place to get the chamomile, they had spent most of the day collecting herbs and both Fireheart and Graystripe wanted to get back to camp before they had to guard the camp.

Before they reached Twoleg place Fireheart put his plan to cheer up Graystripe into action. He slowed down so he was slightly behind Graystripe; he batted at his back legs with his right paw then jumped backwards.

He landed in a crouch as Graystripe spun around to see what Fireheart was doing, he knew what Fireheart was trying to do and appreciated it but it just wasn't enough to cheer him up.

He could see that it wasn't working yet so he leaped towards Graystripe batted at his nose then leaped back.

"Come on Graystripe, I know that you miss Silverstream and Tigerclaw is being fox-hearted but cheer up a bit" Fireheart said with a pleading tone as he went back into a crouch.

"I don't really want to Fireheart, I'll be fine later" Graystripe replied sounding sad.

"That's not good enough" He replied while pouncing at Graystripe, who wasn't expecting him to do that.

They rolled on the ground for a few moments before springing up and pouncing at each other. The play fighting lasted a while and by the end of it both toms were happier and Graystripe didn't look so down.

They made their way towards Twoleg place to collect the chamomile after the play fighting and managed to carry back more than enough for Yellowfang, though by the time they got back to camp it was almost time for them to guard the camp.

Fireheart and Graystripe had enough time to get some fresh kill and share tongues before Tigerclaw padded over to them and reminded them about guarding the camp. They slowly got up and trotted to the entrance of the camp and sat on either side.

Both were tired from their day but couldn't be happier knowing that they could always had someone who would do anything to cheer them up and make sure their happy.


End file.
